goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Another Monday
Not Another Monday was the seventh episode of Season 7 of The Golden Girls TV series. It was directed by Terry Hughes and written by Susan Harris. The episode originally aired on NBC-TV on November 11, 1989. Summary The show opens with Rose, Blanche, and Dorothy preparing to babysit the Lillestrand's baby for the night as the parents were preparing for a weekend camping trip. Sophia returns home with her friend, Martha, from a friend's funeral. Martha, distraught and upset, invites Sophia out to dinner that night. While at dinner that night, Martha begins eating and drinking all she wants then reveals to Sophia that she plans to commit suicide and that she wants Sophia there with her when she does it. Sophia tries to get why Martha would want to end her life and tries talking her out of it, but Martha was content with her decision. Martha talks about how scared she is of dying in pain and alone and would rather have control over the situation. She says she is going to do it whether Sophia is with her or not, essentially giving Sophia the ultimatum of being with her friend when she dies or letting her die alone. Back at the house, the girls find out that the baby, Francis Lillestrand, has a high fever of 103.2 F. They call the baby's pediatrician over, but not without Blanche attempting to hopelessly flirt with him. The doctor gives the baby some medicine that must be given to him every 2 hours. After the doctor leaves, the baby refuses to fall asleep so the girls sing their rendition of "Mr. Sandman" to the baby until he falls asleep. Their singing woke Sophia and she bring the girls into the kitchen to tell them about a nightmare she had where her uncle warns her that if she does this certain thing, then she won't get into heaven. That's when Sophia reveals to the girls Martha's plan and how she wants her there when it happens. Dorothy is shocked that she is thinking about actually being there when she does it. Sophia justifies it by saying that it's not about whether she agrees with it, it's about whether she can be thee for her. Dorothy counter's by stating her worry for her mother and the effect that seeing Martha dead would have on her. Rose tries to scare her into not going by giving one of her classic St. Olaf stories, Dorothy forbids her mother from going, but regardless, Sophia goes to Martha's apartment. At Martha's apartment, Sophia tries to convince her not to commit suicide, but Martha is still content with her decision. She begins gifting Sophia jewelry she had purchased that day. As Martha opens the pill bottle, Sophia quickly begins recounting the story of how they met in their shared hospital room and how they couldn't wait to get out because of how much they wanted to live. Martha says she does not have as much to live for as Sophia does since she does not have as much support as she does. Sophia begins extending comfort by saying she can come over whenever and they can always talk. The two begin crying and Sophia successfully talks Martha out of suicide by saying how much of a big decision this is with no way to turn back after it's done. The two declare themselves best friends and Sophia asks that instead of having her there for her death, let her be there for her life. Back at the house, the girls finally have the baby under control. Sophia comes in and lets the girls know that Martha is alright. The Lillestrand's ring the doorbell, but before Dorothy takes the child out to his parents, Sophia asks if she can have a moment with him. Sophia then gives a few quick words to the child about the preciousness of life, despite its rocky moments. Guest Cast * Geraldine Fitzgerald as Martha Lamont * Richard Mulligan as Dr. Harry Weston (the Pediatrician) Notes * Geraldine Fitzgerald also appeared in Season 3 Episode 25 Mother's Day where she played Anna. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes